


Quiet

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Regina share a moment after Emma's sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to oparu for giving this the once-over!

All was quiet. But this quiet-the quiet that people who spent too long in this world's cities spoke of with longing-was not true silence. The sound of cicadas grew to an overwhelming crescendo around the town before slowly tapering off only to begin again. He would not have thought they would be out with such a chill in the air. 

Robin and Regina sat side by side, both staring at the empty street. The dagger sat in Regina's lap, but she had not touched it since placing it there. The name upon it still burned in Robin's mind. It could have been Regina. The possibility sat like a leaden ball in his chest, and his body tightened around it. It could have been her. 

The moments since Emma disappeared stretched behind them like hours. Robin put his hand at his side, and he was surprised when he felt Regina's--warm and with a delicate strength--covering it. He could have stayed that way until morning found them. How many sunrises had he watched, her absence settling on him like a threadbare cloak?

At last they turned to each other. Regina's eyes were rimmed in red, but he could see the sparks of determination in them as she took hold of the dagger. Robin laced his fingers through hers. "I'll do everything I can to help you find her. Everything in my power, Regina."

There would be sunsets to watch together and silences that they would fill with their heartbeats. But now--now was Regina's time to be a hero. He felt her squeeze his hand, and instead of speaking, Regina leaned forward, finding his lips with hers for a soft kiss as thanks. 

In a moment, they would have to stand, to face all that was before them. So, Robin savored the warmth of her fingers, the taste of her lips. He would hold on to this memory of them as two people comforting each other, reassuring each other in ways lovers could only do without words. And he would keep it with him in the days ahead.


End file.
